A Conversation Over Milk
by kaya's window
Summary: Hao and Ren never even dreamed of being comfortable in each other’s company. In two months, they can grow from enemies into friends. It’s amazing what a few good bottles of milk can do. [one-shot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

Teaser: Hao and Ren never even dreamed of being comfortable in each other's company. In two months, they can grow from enemies into friends. It's amazing what a few good bottles of milk can do. 

* * *

A Conversation Over Milk 

* * *

"So noisy! Can't I even have breakfast in peace over here!" 

"Eeeeee!" Ren lets out a noise in frustration only to realize that his shouting is adding to the confusion of voices in the room. He gives up, retreats back to the table where his barely touched breakfast laid. He swipes the bottle of milk from the table, turns around and heads straight towards the door. Ren hurries outside until he is far away from the restaurant that his friends are noisily occupying this morning. He continues his way through the streets of Patch Village until he reaches a secluded area outside of town.

Ren hurriedly pops the bottle of milk and takes a big gulp from it. He lets out a contented sigh. The milk always manages to calm his senses especially after having to deal with his at-times annoying friends.

"What are you doing?" Someone asks from behind him, but Ren didn't need to turn around to figure out whom that girly voice belonged to.

"Can't you see for yourself? I'm drinking my milk."

"Oh, is it that good? This…milk?"

Ren frowns a bit. His friend is being more nosy than usual. "Of course it is! To be a strong shaman, you must have strong bones and to have strong bones you must drink milk. Everything else pales in comparison….HAO!" The boy jumps away when he turns around and sees who it is.

"How dare you trick me with that girly voice of yours!" He sneers, the Horaiken now flashing in his hand.

"Why, what do you mean? This has always been my voice," Hao too backs away. Within seconds he is lifted high above the ground by his fire spirit.

Ren tightens his stance. His warrior spirit appears beside him. However, instead of preparing to fight, the Spirit of Fire propels off the ground sending both Hao and itself into the air.

"You're so hasty to start a fight, Ren. It really suits you."

"As I promised before, I'll make you mine someday," Hao adds with a smirk before disappearing with his spirit.

"Damn!" Ren curses, slamming his sword to the ground. "Bocchama…" Bason hovers worriedly beside his master. The boy lets out in whole-hearted hatred,

"I hate being toyed with!"

* * *

Day 2 

Ren has just finished with his training. He walks into the nearest store he can find and grabs a bottle of milk from the refrigerator. He leaves some cash on the counter, telling a delighted Silva to keep the change. The boy paces down the street. He is tired from the training. All he wants at the moment is a quiet place to rest. Once he is beyond the perimeters of the small village he settles himself on a rock. Ren sighs with content, drinking his milk peacefully until someone decides to bother him, that is.

"Again you're drinking that milk?"

Ren is too tired deal with his friend right now. He didn't even have the strength to open his eyes. Contemplating for a moment Ren figures if he just answers his friend's questions maybe he will be left alone.

"Yes"

"Hmm…must it always be cow's milk?"

"Yes, it must be cow's milk."

"I don't get it. Is cow's milk really that great?"

"Yes, it is that great."

"Is…" the question was cut off by a loud frustrated cry from Ren.

"Damn it! If you want to know so badly then taste it yourself, Yoh…" He swings his bottle to his friend's face only to realize that the person before him wasn't Yoh. "HAO!" he fumbles around for his weapon.

"Hey hey, I was just curious since I see you drinking it all the time," Hao lifts his hands up faking a surrender. Ren points the tip of his sword in his enemy's face, wordless and with resolution.

"Okay…okay…" the cloaked boy backs off and walks away, but stops and turns to Ren again with an arrogant smile on his face, "Maybe some other time." And he vanishes.

* * *

Day 3 

Ren is careful this time. He made sure he isn't tired from training. He made sure he is alert. With his Horaiken already in hand, Ren approaches the outskirts of Patch Village. He is ready to face Hao at any time. Of course, Ren could have avoided the whole issue of having to deal with his friend's psychotic twin brother by staying away from the barren and rocky area, but he is not the type to run from a challenge.

"Hao!"

Just as he expected, the cloaked shaman is sitting on a rock waiting for him. Curiously, Hao is holding a bottle of milk in his hand.

"I went and tried some of this cow's milk for myself. You're right, nothing quite compares to it."

"You bastard! Stop playing around and get ready to fight me!" Ren takes his stance and points his sword in Hao's direction.

The outburst hardly fazed the other boy. Instead, Hao calmly brings out his other hand from under his cloak. "Calm down. I noticed you didn't bring any with you this time." He holds a second bottle out to Ren. "Here, I brought your share too."

Ren didn't answer. He lets Hao's arm remain suspended in midair with the bottle while he holds his opposing stance. He waits for Hao to let the idea sink in, that he is serious and waiting for him to take guard.

Hao finally sighs and hides his arms back within his cloak. "Fine," He stands up, but instead of summoning his Spirit of Fire, as he always does when engaging in battle, he turns his back to Ren.

"Bastard! Where are you going?" Ren calls out, not letting Hao walk away.

The retreating boy looks back. "Just so you know, I didn't come here to fight."

"Unless if you want to share this remarkable drink with me," from his cloak he offers Ren the bottle again, but the other boy only tightens his grip on his sword as a reaction. "Don't play games with me!" Ren threatens to attack.

"That's too bad."

Hao turns away. Once again this provokes a string of threats from Ren, but despite the seething shaman's protests Hao takes no notice of them and disappears into thin air.

* * *

Day 10 

"You know what's going to happen, Ren. Like I've been telling you these pass few days, I'm not here to attack you."

What Hao said is true. Ever since the first day Hao tried to offer milk to Ren, Ren has been coming back to the exact spot day after day, trying to pick a fight with the cloaked shaman. However, whenever Ren insisted on fighting instead of taking up Hao on his offer, Hao always walked away without accepting the challenge. This strange display by the infamously violent shaman is confusing Ren to no end, yet he has never discussed with his group of friends about his encounters with Hao.

'It's best to find out yourself on what is going on,' he thought to himself, but watching the same thing happen day after day is getting tiring.

"I'm sure you're sick of me disappearing by now so why don't you sit down and enjoy this with me?"

For some reason, the bottle on the end of his enemy's hand is more tempting today than before. Patch Village ran out of milk a few days ago. They are still in the middle of restocking. Ren's whole being is beginning to ache for the taste of milk quite badly, but taking milk from Hao is still something he will not do so causally.

Hao pops one of the bottles' cap. He takes a drink out of it. "See, it's not poisoned." He offers Ren the unopened bottle.

Ren warily eyes the bottle. Not that he trusts Hao any more than he did the first time he offered it, but the events of the past few encounters are really going nowhere. If he doesn't take the bottle, Hao will just disappear again.

"Give me your bottle," Ren gestures at the bottle that Hao just drank out of. Hao gladly hands it over. Ren walks off after grabbing the bottle from Hao's hand. He distances himself from the other shaman before settling down on a rock. Ren takes a small sip from the bottle. His hand pauses awkwardly, holding the bottle to his mouth. The familiar taste meets his tongue. He contemplates, then tips the bottle further, taking a larger gulp. He lowers the bottle to his lap and cautiously eyes his enemy.

"It tastes good doesn't it?"

"…"

"Not even sake tastes this good."

"…"

"So you're not going to talk, are you?"

"What do you want?"

Hao smiles at the question. "I'm merely enjoying this newfound exquisiteness and sharing it with someone who enjoys it as much as I do." He exhales a little as if knowing his explanation wasn't enough. "You see, if I really wanted to pick a fight with you, I wouldn't have gone through all that trouble."

"Bastard, don't think I'll trust you and your pathetic excuse, but if you ever think of picking a fight with me you better be prepared to lose." In the midst of his own intensity, Ren rises and walks away, seething in anger.

Hao stares amusedly at Ren's retreating figure then to the half-full bottle that was left behind.

"What a waste."

* * *

Day 13 

Ren can't believe it. The village shop is still out of stock. How many days has it been since he has started taking the milk from Hao. Of course, each time he has Hao doing the little taste test, but Ren is getting concerned. He has managed to get the cloaked shaman to keep his mouth shut, making their encounters silent and precautious, but even though Ren keeps his eyes on the other the whole time, he can't help but admit he is starting to let his guard slip. His thoughts sometimes begins to drift when watching Hao doing nothing for a long period of time, just as presently.

Ren mentally shakes his thoughts away. 'I must keep my eye on Hao,' he thought to himself.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know, I really like the way you think, Ren."

Ren stares at Hao, bewildered. Not only is the other boy talking to him the first time in a long time, but the sound from reality makes him realize his mind is wandering again. "W..what do you mean?" At first he finds the other boy's words hard to take in at his shocked state, but then he finds the comment downright confusing after realizing what is just said.

"Your plot, on how to silence your two teammates and to get them to obey you."

Ren narrows his eyes. "But I didn't say anything out loud." He stands up, getting very suspicious.

"You didn't need to. I can read minds."

A big reaction comes out of Ren. He swings out his sword and screams, "How dare you read my thoughts!"

"Prepare yourself!"

"Wait, calm down."

Hardly alarmed by the sudden reaction, Hao faces Ren's sword with a smile. He puts his arms up in surrender. "I'm most certainly not reading your mind on purpose. Other people's thoughts, they simply flow into my head without my control."

Ren holds on to his weapon, still uncertain with Hao's claiming of innocence. The other continues, keeping his stance in defense, "I hear people's thoughts as if they were spoken out loud."

"How far…" Ren utters, but before he can finish Hao answers his unfinished question for him.

"As far as if hearing a normal human voice. I can hear your thoughts as long as I can hear your voice from where you are standing," Hao finishes with a smirk, watching Ren's eyes grow wide.

"Damn!"

The shorter boy runs away leaving behind Hao with his usual expression on his face.

* * *

Day 15 

Ren calmly approaches the rocky land. A day has gone by since he has last met Hao in this area. He is now fully aware of his enemy's ability to read minds, yet he finally decides to come back. Knowing he may be missing a chance to defeating his enemy was too much to bear. The only choice he has left is to approach Hao while keeping his thoughts in check.

Hao smiles waving at Ren. He walks over letting Hao do the usual taste test. He roughly grabs the bottle from the boy's hand. Everything was the same except this time Ren's expression was tight in concentration trying to keep his thoughts in check. He walks off settling himself down on the usual spot away from Hao. He takes a deep breath.

'My mind must be as clear as water…'

'Clear white water uncontaminated by insignificant thoughts…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…I bet Yoh would find it easy to keep his mind blank'

'…the guy always has this blank expression on his face…no!'

Ren shakes his head. Keeping his mind free of thoughts is proving to be harder than he thought. Ren casts Hao a spiteful glare, who gives him a seemingly friendly smile. Golden eyes narrows, 'Damn you Hao'.

'Just because you can read others' thoughts, does that give you that much of an edge?'

'You can hear every plot I make, everything I think…'

'Oh, if only you can hear what I think of you right now!'

'…wait a second…he hears every single thought of any single person, won't he…'

"Yes, I hear all the vile judgments people have towards me."

Having someone complete his train of thoughts in his most private state jolts Ren in surprise. Losing his composure he screeches in a pitch higher than usual, "Bastard, you were spying on my thoughts again!" But his face suddenly softens with a bit of concern, only for a second, before he catches himself and again dons his usual scowl. But it is useless against Hao.

"There is nothing to it. Those humans can think what they want of me for they are nothing but depraved creatures that only hold resentment towards others."

Hao stands up. Traces of anger are beginning to be visible on his face as he looks at the other boy. It is unusual to the third person since Ren hadn't said anything.

"Those petty humans' thoughts mean nothing to me so keep your pity to yourself!"

"Humans aren't so despicable…if you get to know them." Ren also stands. He is not shouting back at Hao, but his voice is firm and confident.

"What would you know," the cloaked one spats.

They both pause realizing they are close to approaching argument. They calm themselves down not wanting a dispute for their own reasons—Ren, because he presently really doesn't feel like fighting Hao and Hao, because he vowed to never get too worked up by a mere human.

"Hao," Ren stands facing the other shaman. "You have read much of my thoughts. Have you ever found out how Yoh and I first met?" Even though he asked, Ren knows the answer is no because each time his mind tried to bring him back to those events, he immediately brushed them aside.

Hearing no answer, Ren takes a deep breath. Slowly he lets the past pour into his mind, along with the feelings of guilt, embarrassment, and regret, of how he used to kill people because of a misunderstanding, of how he used to hate and despise them thinking they were all alike, but then his confrontation with Yoh showed him what humans truly are. Humans, being contemptuous and tainted, but not all despicable.

"Idiotic! To think that you understood the malicious nature of humans, but your thinking is just the same as them!"

"But you didn't know before, did you?" Ren cuts in before Hao can continue.

"Don't think you know a person just because you can read their thoughts." Hao eyes him with displeasure, but is silent and pondering Ren's words. Carefully noting he has Hao's attention, Ren continues.

"Thoughts are fickle. They change as quickly as a leaf turns sides in the wind. With every new knowledge received, a person's hate can turn into sympathy."

"I do believe there are many evil people in this world, but I also know they can change."

"Ridiculous…" the cloaked shaman lets out but there is hardly any emphasis.

"Hao, you and I are the same. But take my experience for word, a path of hatred and destruction is meaningless. Humans aren't so despicable that the only way is to destroy them."

Hao lets out a chuckle, with a flicker of new emotion in his eyes, but he shuts them before Ren can figure out what it is.

"Tao Ren, you certainly are something." he mutters before quickly vanishing. Ren watches on silently the spot where Hao stood.

* * *

Day 19 

Ren can't quite understand it, but for each of the past few days, he has been coming back to see Hao. Bason had constantly persisted that his master shouldn't involve himself with the violent shaman anymore but he wouldn't listen. The young shaman just can't bring himself to leave the other boy alone. Hao reminded him of himself a bit too much.

However, whenever the two met, the matter they had heatedly discussed that day was never brought up again. Hao too has calmed down, taking Ren with patience and composure each time. One thing different though is Ren has given up keeping his thoughts guarded. He pondered and decided letting the other know his thoughts caused little harm as long as they weren't anything important or secret plus, keeping his mind composed and away from unwanted thoughts happened to be a specialty of Ren's.

Ren rises from his spot. "Well, I'm leaving for today." Hao silently nods, the usual smirk not as evident anymore. He realized at some point that the convenient mask doesn't work on the other's piercing gaze. Ren dusts himself and walks away. Once he sets foot in town and is far away from Hao, his spirit rushes over till he is hovering in front of his master's face.

"Bocchama! I really think you should stop seeing Hao. That person has a violent nature and cannot be trusted."

Ren lets out a sigh. "I know Bason, but…"

"I can't stand seeing him caught up in this hate."

"I should know what he is going through."

"Back when Yoh saved me from my father, I vowed to rid this world of hatred when I become Shaman King." He pauses.

"If I can't even stop Hao, who is the source of so many people's hate, then how can I accomplish my goal?"

Ren's eyes are holding a gaze that is telling his spirit that he is ready to take on whatever is needed to reach his goal. "Bocchama…" the warrior spirit wails beside him, this time not because he's against his young master's actions, but because he is moved by Ren's cause.

"…but," Golden eyes lowers. His voice softens with uncertainty. "…even though I told him thoughts change easily…"

Ren looks up at the sky as a few leaves get caught up in the updraft.

"Will I be able to cause a wind strong enough to blow the hatred from his heart…?"

* * *

Day 20 

Ren turns the bottle over in his hand. Something caught his eye on the other side of the label.

"Hao, what is this?" He points at a round red splotch on the side of the milk bottle's white label.

Hao curiously looks over at his direction, then casually replies, "Why, that is just exactly what you're thinking it is."

The purple haired shaman's brows twitch once, already losing patience. "I know it's blood, but what is it doing here?"

"I was just going to take the milk from that woman, but she was just asking for it." He answers in a casual manner, but there is an unmistakable cruel look to his eyes.

"What do you mean…?" Ren's face changes from one of annoyance to shock as he realizes what Hao did.

"You mean you didn't buy this at a store? You've been killing people for no reason again!"

Ren can't believe it. He stands up, letting the bottle drop from his hand. "Why…?"

He spent time telling Hao things he never thought he would tell. He thought Hao had been listening, had accepted his ideas, and so would stop killing because of other people's thoughts, but…

"The filthy human was cursing me with her mind." Hao falls silent. His head is turned to the side, his bangs covering his face. The younger one shakes his head, overcome with disappointment.

"Killing won't solve anything! If you don't like the way they think then change the way they think!" He shouts, a little too loudly so that his throat hurts.

"If you don't talk to them, how will they ever understand you!"

The boy is so disappointed that he never finishes the sentence before the other's face. Turning angrily, Ren runs far away from the place, which has already grown familiar, vowing to never come back. In his heart, he carries a disheartening lesson that there is a person that he is too weak to change.

* * *

Day 30 

Alone, Ren trod on the dirt covered ground. Yoh's dad, Mikihisa, took the whole team out to the middle of nowhere for a special training. None of them were able to complete it, giving up one by one. Finally Ren too had to give up and is now heading back towards town, angry and frustrated. The boy pauses. The groups of large rocks littered about the area are all too familiar to him; it is the place where he and Hao used to meet.

Ren hadn't seen Hao for a while and he didn't feel like seeing him now. His last encounter with the shaman had been quite disappointing. The boy ponders for a moment if he should just turn back and look for a different way back into town, however his tired body urges him to just keep walking. Besides, what of the chances Hao will show up after being stood up by Ren for so many days.

"Ren"

Ren whirls around to come face to face with the very person he was expecting yet not expecting. He eyes him for a moment, with repulsion or disappointment? Even Ren himself isn't sure. He turns away and walks off, ignoring Hao. Hao silently follows behind the shorter boy.

"I've been thinking over what you said."

"…"

Refusing to get discouraged, Hao goes on.

"A few days ago I passed by a farm..."

"There was an old lady there selling milk."

"At first when I approached her, she thought nothing much of me, except that my mantle looked odd on a short boy like me…"

"But then…"

"...when I told her I came from a town nearby, she began thinking…"

"…that it may be the newest fashion in town and that she didn't know since she hadn't been in town for a long time…."

"In the end, she even thought my mantle looked pretty good, that it suited me."

Ren had stopped walking some time ago, listening as Hao told his story to his back. He turns around as Hao lets out a laugh, a light and genuine one.

"Who would've thought that humans' thoughts changed so easily?"

Ren is smiling at Hao, but when he catches himself, he quickly wipes it off his face. "Of course, didn't I say so." Ren is happy to find that the other boy had been listening to his words. Even more, he is happy for Hao. Ren meant it when he said that he and Hao are the same. Ren knew that deep down, he had always been hoping for someone to save him and that someone was Yoh. Now, maybe he can be that someone for Hao.

Reaching into his cloak, Hao pulls out two bottles of milk. "Care to have a drink with me?" Ren hesitates, remembering he is worn out from training, but miraculously, he doesn't feel tired anymore at the moment. He nods then walks over to take a bottle from Hao. "Don't you need me to check if there's any poison?" Hao gives Ren a confused look. "Don't you even dare. I'm sick of drinking your spit." He collapses onto a nearby rock and waits for Hao to join him, which Hao gladly does. Like two good friends catching up after having not seen each other for a long time, the two kept each other company until the sun began to set.

"Bocchama,"

"…yeah?" The boy reluctantly answers. They were alone, heading back towards town, and Ren had been expecting Bason to say something, for his guardian spirit has always been against his associating with Hao. Now that he is becoming so friendly with the other…Bason must have a lot to say. However, quite contrary to what he is expecting, Bason's next words surprises him.

"I'm glad."

The young shaman jerks but contains his amazement, keeping his eyes straight ahead, focused on the path. Feigning smugness, he snorts, "Hmph, so now you're not against my being with Hao?"

"Bocchama…maybe you haven't noticed, but you seemed sad all the time for the last few days. Only just then have I seen you so relaxed. That's why, I won't mind anymore. As long as you're happy."

Bason's words were filled with emotion. Ren wants to cry. He thought he had to choose between his long time companion and Hao, but he never expected Bason to be so understanding. He does his best to suppress the stinging feeling in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he chokes.

"…thanks Bason…"

* * *

Day 39 

Ren delightfully takes a big gulp from his bottle. "I just don't understand it, but the milk you bring always tastes so good," He looks below him at the other boy sitting at the foot of the rock he is sitting on top of. Ren knew he is speaking more than usual and is acting a bit out of character, but he knew for Hao who is just learning to trust people, the best medicine is someone there to be honest to him and to show him true emotions.

For the last few days, Ren has been trying his best to show his feelings to Hao, even though he was uneasy about it at first. But he kept trying, thinking to himself, 'that was how Yoh saved me'. In return, Hao began to warm up to Ren, telling him things he usually kept to himself. As a result, their meetings became pleasant and full of friendly conversation.

"Of course it's good. It's fresh squeezed."

"No way! You mean Mrs. Fields fresh squeezes it for you?"

Mrs. Fields is the old lady whose farm Hao had been visiting. Since Hao has come to know the old lady quite well, many of their conversations have revolved around her. Although Ren never met her, he too has come to know her quite well through Hao's elaborate details of his encounters with her.

"Yeah, she always gets it from her cow when I come."

"And why would she do that for you?" Ren snorts.

"Just this morning, she was telling me how I reminded her of her son," Hao replies indignantly, looking up to flash Ren a grin. "She kept telling me over and over while she was squeezing milk from her cow".

"Hmph," Ren looks away, annoyed at Hao's triumphant grin. Then his eyes diverts to his milk bottle. 'Hmm, straight from a cow, huh. I wonder what it's like.; He wonders as he examines the bottle's contents.

"You mean you've never seen a cow before?" It is unusual for someone to ask about something that one only thought of to himself, but Hao is a mind reader who can't control his ability and Ren is used to it.

"No, I've never seen one before. Not in person."

"But you drink so much milk and your family's rich. I thought you'd have a personal cow or two."

"No, our home is big but we didn't do much with the land. Whenever we needed something, we'd just send our people to town to get it."

"I see…" Hao suddenly stands up, excited. "I know. Why don't I take you to see Mrs. Fields' cow tomorrow?"

"Really?" Ren jumps down from the rock, looking up at Hao, excited about the idea.

"Of course." Hao smiles, delighted at Ren's reaction. "Wait till you see it. It's such a magnificent creature."

A smile forms on Ren's lips. One of his old childhood dreams is finally being fulfilled. "I can't wait."

* * *

Day 40 

Ren immediately knew something was wrong when he saw Hao, his cloaked form slowly becoming visible through the morning mist. Ren runs up to the boy. They stop, facing one another. Hao has his face turned to the ground so Ren can't see clearly, but there is an aura about Hao that tells Ren something isn't right.

"Hao…what's wrong?"

"Mrs. Fields…she passed away."

Ren is speechless upon hearing the news. The silence stretches between them.

"I went to her farm this morning to tell her you were coming but…her neighbor was there. He told me that she died last night." He lifts his head so that his bangs are no longer covering his face. An eerily calm mask, but Ren can see a flicker of emotion behind those glassy eyes.

"Humans truly are fragile."

His heart pangs from the ordeal he knows Hao is going through. Hao, who didn't like humans before, really liked this old lady. Ren can tell, he was always talking about her. The powerful shaman never cared if a human died, in fact, it used to be his greatest wish to have them all perish, yet now that the an old lady has passed away and he is lamenting… It is truly ironic, so ironic that it is heart-wrenching for Ren to see.

"Yes…" Ren responds. "…but in the short moment they live, they leave everlasting impressions on others' lives." His voice is firm. He wants to break down and let loose his sorrow for Hao, but he refuses. The boy is having trouble expressing his grief. Until the day, Hao can do so, Ren will wait. Then they can share their grief together.

"Ren,"

Ren looks up at Hao's face, which has softened a lot from before. He slowly lets a smile form on his face, having heard his friend's good intentions. In almost close to a whisper he lets out a 'thank you'.

"Don't mention it."

The two take a deep breath and sigh. It has been a long morning. The morning mist has settled down, revealing a bright sunny day.

"So what do we do about the milk?"

Hao is back to his usual self and Ren is relieved. The shorter boy turns towards the direction of the village. "I guess we can get some in town."

Having agreed on Ren's decision, they head towards Patch Village. It is still early so there aren't many people around. They head towards the town's square where Ren tells Hao to wait for him on one of the many benches. He runs off to the store and comes back in a moment.

"Here." A hand appears, holding something to Hao's face. He blinks at it not knowing what it exactly is. He looks up at Ren with a puzzled face.

"Um?"

"Here," Ren repeats, ignoring Hao's hesitation, and forces the sugar cone into his hand. "It's called ice cream." He sits down beside Hao, then flashes the other a confident smile. "Just as I thought, if you didn't know what milk is, you couldn't have known what ice cream is." Hao is wordless, acknowledging Ren's deduction. He holds the cone up to his face and examines it.

"You eat it like this." Ren shows him by licking at the white cream. He watches as Hao copies him, taking some of the ice cream into his mouth. He waits so Hao can savor the taste for a moment, then asks expectantly, "Well, how is it?"

"It tastes…like milk except…"

"…except it's sweeter and thicker, right?" Ren finishes for him. Hao nods. "...that's because this is made from the same stuff as milk."

"Incredible," Hao stares at his ice cream with great fascination, a face rarely seen on Hao. He turns to Ren. "How did they do that?"

"Urm…ah…" Ren is at a lost for words. He just realized that he too didn't really know how ice cream is made. Normally he would've said something to cover his own ignorance but knowing Hao can hear what he thinks he thought he might as well tell the truth. "…I'm not sure either…" Ren admits, half muttering, but Hao totally ignores that fact, deeply engrossed in the frozen cream. "That doesn't matter." He says abruptly without even looking at Ren. "Incredible…" He whispers, turning the cone around and around before his eyes.

Ren smiles. "It tastes good, doesn't it?"

"Yes!"

Ren's smile grows brighter. "Then let's eat it before it melts."

"Uh? Oh…!" Hao is surprised, as if he didn't know ice cream can melt. Upon hearing the news, he begins licking at the ice cream furiously.

Ren watches Hao with interest. It is the first time he ever saw someone so fascinated by ice cream. He lets out a light chuckle then elevates into loud laughter without his control.

"Come on, it's not funny!" Hao shakes the laughing boy with a hand, eyes darting between the boy and the cone in his hand, as if he is torn between choosing which to deal with first. He finally breaks down and succumbs to his craving for the ice cream in his hand. The purple haired boy's laughter rises and radiates through the empty square as his long haired friend hunches over, eating his ice cream with great care.

* * *

Day 45 

Ren steps hastily out of the building of his dwelling. He rushes towards the cover of the thick trees of the forest only to be stopped by his friend Yoh.

"Ren," Yoh stands in front of the purple haired boy, blocking his way. "There's been a rumor going on about you and Hao. That you two were eating ice cream together by the town's fountain…"

"I've already heard that from Horo." He replies swiftly yet tightly, hoping his friend will now back down and leave him be. However, Yoh doesn't move an inch.

"It sounds ridiculous to me and I don't believe it's true." Yoh's deep brown eyes stares straight into Ren's, causing the other to feel uneasy. Golden colored eyes fall to the ground.

"No, it's not true…" Ren says in a small voice then brushes past his friend, unable to look him in the eye any longer. He wanted to tell Yoh the truth. He wanted to be on the same side his friends are on, but he also wanted to save Hao. 'I'm sorry Yoh,' he thought to himself as he ran through the forest towards the path that will lead him out to the desert.

"Hao!" he calls out when he sees the cloaked figure standing by the large rocks, their usual meeting place. The other turns around upon hearing his name called. He runs up to Ren with a serious look on his face. "Ren, we can't meet here anymore. My followers heard a rumor of us and now they're growing suspicious."

Ren finds it surprising that he can still laugh in his current situation. He laughs lightly then tells Hao, "I was just about to tell you the same thing."

"I know." Hao replies, giving Ren a knowing smile. Ren returns it realizing his friend can hear his thoughts, but soon his eyes are cast to the ground. "What do we do now?" His face is full of worry. Hao silently watches Ren. He takes a moment to let the idea sink in, that there is someone who will become this sad because they can't be together, but he shortens this moment that he is savoring for he didn't like seeing Ren worried.

"There's a place we can go where no one will ever find us." Hao informs the other boy happily.

"Really?" Ren almost shouts out.

Hao nods. "Mrs. Fields' secluded farm, I can take us there…but…" he pauses just as he is about to summon the Spirit of Fire. "..do you mind sitting on my Spirit of Fire…?"

Ren assures Hao that he doesn't mind so Hao waves his hand to bring the Spirit of Fire's hand beneath them, but as it lifts the two of them into the air, the boy can't help but let out a shiver. And Hao understands all too clearly why the other boy would be scared for this very claw has taken the lives of so many, but Ren quickly recovers sending Hao a reassuring smile. 'If others can accept me after killing so many, then I can definitely accept Hao.'

Once again, Hao is relieved by Ren's words, whether they be said out loud or in his mind. He wills the fire spirit to take off bringing them far away from Patch Village. The ground passes beneath them, changing from the dry brown of the rocky desert to the bright green of the plains. They then pass over a thick forest of trees and the spirit begins to slow down as a meadow within the trees comes into view. Ren can finally see the wooden fence forming a feeding area, the small red house serving as a barn, and the little brown house, all by the side of a dirt road that cut through the thick forest. He also sees the little wooden stand, now vacated of the products it was supposed to be selling. 'Probably the place where Hao first bought milk from the old lady,' Ren thought.

They land on the grassy field. Ren looks around absorbing the setting about him and Hao begins to explain, "Mrs. Fields lived by herself so when she passed away the farm is left abandoned. Her neighbor comes by to take care of it now." Just as he mentions, said neighbor drives up the dirt road in a large green jeep. A tall well-built man steps out and waves to Hao. "Hello Mr. Hao. Did you come by to visit again?"

The man walks up to the two and Ren and the man, Bill Tucker whose name Ren learns, are quickly introduced to each other. They proceed to the barn where a large healthy looking cow is found resting. As the neighbor moves over to nurse it, Hao is sure he saw stars forming in Ren's eyes upon seeing it for the first time. The two boys watch with interest as the man milks the cow. When the task is finished, the cow is led outside to feed.

Ren, of course, isn't able to part from the cow so Hao stays by his side as the neighbor tends to the other parts of the small farm.

"Say, what's its name?" Ren finally asks from where he is crouching by the cow.

"Hmm…" Brown eyes roll up towards the sky, "...I don't know, never bothered to ask Mrs. Fields before…I don't think Mr. Tucker will know either. Even though he and Mrs. Fields were neighbors he didn't come by that often."

Ren accepts the explanation without any problem. It is understandable, Ren thought. He hardly saw any signs of civilization nearby as they were landing and the single dirt road looked like it wasn't used much.

"I know, why don't you give it a name?"

Golden colored eyes shot up at the face of Hao, as if saying 'are you kidding?', but then they turn to the ground as if reconsidering.

"Momo.."

Hao barely heard it, the name Ren muttered between his lips. "Peach…?" Hao repeats in the meaning of the Japanese word. Even though it comes out as a question, it is more of a comment. Realizing that Hao heard him, Ren flushes. 'To name the cow with his favorite fruit…Ren must really like it…' Hao thinks to himself, but when he sees Ren beginning to hug his knees from embarrassment, he flings his hands about. "Aaah, Ren. It's a good name! Momo is a very good name!" Hao walks up to the creature and gives it a pat on the side. "Momo."

* * *

Day 48 

"No, not like that. Didn't you see how he did it?"

The two boys are huddled by the lone cow of the secluded farm. The long haired one is observing as the purple haired one is attempting to milk Momo.

"No, I'm pretty sure this is the correct way," Ren states, headstrong and refusing to admit to any mistakes. Besides, it's not like his method isn't producing any milk from Momo, however…

"Oh? Then why is there so little coming out?" Hao points a gloved hand at the trickle that's laboriously falling into the bucket.

"Fine," The boy removes his hands and drops them on his knees. He scoots over to make room for the other. "You do it." He commands, golden eyes narrowing.

Hao only smiles sweetly at Ren then moves over to take over the offered spot by Momo. "Uh, wait." Ren suddenly calls out, eyes staring straight into Hao's. 'If you don't remove your gloves, they might scratch Momo,' he thought. Hao understood and all within seconds. He begins removing his lego-adorned gloves while laughing. "You really care about Momo, don't you?"

"What…!" Ren huffs, cheeks flushing with embarrassment, but the single word is about all he can manage to say.

"Okay Momo, just tell me if I'm hurting you." Hao calls out in a sing song voice.

Ren stares blankly at the other boy. "You mean you can also read animals' thoughts?"

"Sure, I don't understand all of it, but at least I can tell if they're in pain or not." Hao replies casually then continues milking the cow.

Ren sits there, stunned. He is just learning more and more about Hao each day, isn't he, he thought to himself.

* * *

Day 50 

"Mr. Hao, Mr. Ren," Bill walks up to the two who were by Momo's side as usual. He had the equipment he brought with him in hand signaling that he is finally done with tending Mrs. Fields' farm for today.

"I was wondering if you two might be interested in maintaining this farm." He begins. "You see…Mrs. Fields always lived alone and didn't have any relatives around so when she passed away, this farm is left abandoned. I try to come by to take care of it, but I'm just too busy."

Ren is at a loss for words.

'Let's forget about the Shaman Fight and live here with Hao,'

The thought crosses his mind, but just for a moment. He smiles knowing it was far from possible. He and Hao exchange a sympathetic glance. Was it desire that flashed in both of their eyes? Or was it a spark of a wish, that they were in different circumstances that would've allowed them to live together in an easy life?

"We can't," Hao finally answers for the both of them. "We want to but we can't. There's something important that we must do."

"Oh, I see. I guess I'll just have to keep it up until I find someone." The man pats the back of his head as he laughs.

* * *

Day 55 

"Why!" Hands grip at the white material of Hao's mantle.

"Why?" the boy repeats again, this time sounding more defeated. Hao had his eyes closed. He is standing still with a placid expression on his face, completely allowing the other to do whatever he wants. Golden eyes drift shut. He turns his head towards the ground letting violet strands cover his disappointed face. He tries again.

"Why did you kill them?"

The silence drags out between them. Luckily, the neighbor wasn't here yet. If he is there to see the two in such a fierce display, he would've been shocked at the boys who were always so peaceful on the farm. Truthfully, even they sometimes forgot they were contestants of the brutal Shaman Fight while in this serene setting. However, today as soon as Ren stepped off Bason, after a journey through the skies from Patch Village, he latched himself onto the awaiting shaman, knuckles white and seething in anger.

Images of the earlier events flash before Hao's eyes.

He stood at the center of the arena. His two teammates from the Hoshigumi by his side. They faced their three opponents. The referee in between them ready to announce the start of the match. Honestly, Hao wasn't sure what to do.

It was his first match ever since Mrs. Fields died.

Ren was watching him from afar. Just when the battle began, he caught the thoughts of his enemies. World conquest, wealth, power, and a throne over the entire Earth.

Who do these tiny humans think they are…

Just Luchist himself was enough to hold them down. The humans' thoughts became more audible as their fight became more desperate.

We'll take over the world

Everything will be ours

I will be Shaman King

We will be the highest beings on this planet

How dare they. These puny humans have no respect for nature. They don't deserve to live.

There was a slight hesitation. Opacho perked it's head up to look at him with a concerned face.

It's okay to kill them…

…right?

Just burn them as you usually do…

What occurred next was a blur. The familiar red flash, the intense heat hitting at his face, the cries of people dying, and the mixture of cheering and screaming from the audience. Nothing changed except when the match was over,

Hao wasn't able to look Ren in the eye.

Ren's grip on Hao begins to loosen. A while ago he was very angry, but all that anger had dissipated as soon as he saw Hao. A strong feeling is causing his body to shake. Even Ren himself can't understand what it was.

It came out in a croaked voice, Ren thought he heard wrong, but Hao is finally talking to him. He lifts his head and their eyes meet. Ren's widen in shock when he sees the change in the deep brown pools. The once proud eyes are filled with regret—a pair that Ren knew all too well.

"It doesn't feel right anymore…" Ren finally hears what Hao was trying to say. Hao stares Ren straight in the eye as he confesses. "Even though their ideas clashed with mine…thoughts can be easily changed…so it doesn't make sense to kill them anymore…" He finishes with a small smile on his face.

Ren feels something he has never felt before. Suddenly, the world isn't so heavy anymore. He returns for Hao a smile as bright as how his surroundings now seem to be. For the both of them, it feels as if a curse has finally been lifted. For the first time, life became more pleasant. Now more than ever, Ren feels he believes in Hao and more than ever, Hao wants to be with Ren.

* * *

Day 65 

"Hey, I heard that Hao stopped killing his opponents." Manta wiggles his feet from where he is perched on the straw bedding of the room he shared with Yoh and his team.

"I know, I was there to see it." Yoh replies. There was a quality to his voice signaling that even he couldn't believe it.

"Really?" the boy jumps to his feet. "How did that happen?"

"Hmm…Hao took a lot of time to hit his opponents around, but he never summoned fire from the Spirit of Fire. When the other team ran out of furyoku, he didn't do anything and let the referee end the match…"

It sounded impossible, but Manta knows his friend would never lie to him. He places a hand to his chin. "Well, I guess this can be a good thing because tomorrow, Hao's opponents will be team The Ren…"

Yoh nods silently, suddenly deep in thought.

Outside, far away from the group's dwelling, Ren is sitting next to Hao, watching the stars that covered the night's sky. He had snuck out at night for the first time to see Hao. Not that it was ever hard for Ren disappear at night without telling his friends, but he never was fond of Hao enough to do so, until recently. Besides, tonight was important for the day after, they will be facing each other.

Without a word to each other, they contently take in the night air, heads arched back to look at the scattered splotches of light.

"The stars, they guide us," Hao says almost in a whisper.

"Yes, they do," Ren replies, his tone of voice in one of agreement.

'Whenever I gaze at them, I feel at ease'

Catching Ren's thought, Hao gives him a smile. "I feel the same way as well." Then he looks up at the glimmering lights once again. "They are the only things that haven't changed over the last thousand years." He lets his eyes absorb the scene before him as he reminisces.

"Oh really?" Ren suddenly becomes interested, cocking his head at the other. "Is it all exactly the same?"

The question causes Hao to think. Were the positions of those tiny lights in the same way as a thousand years ago? He sighs after a moment, "I'm not sure. I never really paid attention to their exact positions, but even after all these years, whenever I look at them, I feel at ease."

This time it is Ren who gives him a smile, being satisfied with the answer. Golden colored eyes travel up once again to catch the glowing light of the stars. A thought suddenly crosses his mind.

"Wouldn't it be great if we can sit here together watching the stars forever?" Ren whispers.

"Un," Hao softly answers and nods his head.

* * *

Day 66 

It happened all too fast in the blink of an eye. The match between Hoshigumi and team The Ren started, both teams ready and prepared to fight (1). The opponents paired off, both sides having decided to fight one-on-one. More people than usual were there to watch the match. The word has spread of Hao having stopped killing his opponents.

Fifteen minutes into the match, the battle between Hao and Ren had grown fierce. Horohoro and Chocolove were still able to hold off their opponents, fighting in opposite regions of the stage. Close to fatal blows had been exchanged. They were all starting to get exhausted, however, the familiar red spirit that always accompanied Hao never appeared.

Another spectacle that the audience has never witnessed from the long haired shaman—Hao was fighting Ren with his bare hands. Yoh and the others cheered from the side, not quite sure what to think of this strange display, but none of them trusted Hao no matter what he did and cheered feverishly for Ren to win.

No one was able to hear the words they exchanged as Ren swung his weapon at the swift fighter.

"Hao, show your spirit already. Fight me seriously!" Ren demanded although Hao, without his spirit, was fighting quite sufficiently. A few of Hao's bare-handed blows had landed already. Ren's swings however always passed by, just missing Hao by inches. It couldn't be helped, Ren knew, Hao was a mind reader. Every destination of his blade was known in advance.

Another fifteen passed and it was marked by a strangled cry from Chocolove, a particularly loud one. Ren knew it was coming to an end. Horohoro on the other side didn't look too well either. He jumped back, distancing himself from Hao. He held a different stance, showing he is ready to give all he has got left in the next blow. Hao reads the meaning and does the same.

They launched, jumping into attack. A loud cry came from their throats.

Ren knew it was the last chance he had. Even though he was spent, he felt eerily focused. He watched Hao's every movement through his eyes as the other came closer and closer at incredible speed. Then he heard it.

"Ren," he called his name. Golden colored eyes shift up to meet brown for the first time ever since the match had started. Ren will never forget the sight he saw. Now only inches from each other, Ren watched the crystal droplets forming in Hao's eyes, as his own heart began to fill with pain. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a gloved arm pull back. Ren closed his eyes.

A bright crimson flared from the very spot the two collided. The audience stepped forward, all eager to see what happened. The Spirit of Fire formed at the center, but it continued to rise towards the sky. Yoh rose as he took in what he saw. In the palms of the fire spirit, Hao held the now unconscious Ren in a tender way Yoh never knew was possible of Hao. As if watching an illusion, he thought he saw Hao crying.

"Now we can be together forever," Hao whispered to unhearing ears.

The Spirit of Fire soared high into the sky. The people below protested, some calling out to their Hao-sama and some calling out to Ren. But their protests went unheard. The Spirit of Fire continued to fly carrying Hao and Ren far away.

…

Ren opens his eyes. Feeling a presence beside him, he immediately sits up. Just as quickly, the smile dissolves from his face when the person he sees isn't the one he is expecting.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" Yoh remarks in a joking manner.

"Um..er..no!" Ren looks down. It is never the case that Ren dislikes being in the company of Yoh, but it's just that Ren was expecting a different person to be with him right now. He is very confused. He scans the rock he is lying on, then his surroundings and realizes Yoh is the only person that is with him right now. This was also the exact place where he and Hao used to meet in the outskirts of the village. Ren always considered it to be a private place where only he and Hao existed in. Now Yoh is there with him, with his face exactly identical to Hao's—it feels very odd.

"So you have been meeting with Hao," Yoh says after feeling he has given Ren enough time to collect himself. Ren silently nods. If there is one thing he learned from being with Hao, it is being more honest. Ren can never lie in front of the mind reader. However, even though deep down he has a feeling that he may never see Hao again, Ren can't help himself. Habits are hard to change.

Yoh sighs, but not in a troubled way; it was more like he came to a decision. He wanders over to Ren's side then sits down beside the boy.

"You know, I followed Hao when he carried you away from the stadium. I was surprised when I finally found him huddling right here with you in his arms. 'I just want Ren to be happy,' those were the words he said when he returned you to me."

Yoh turns his head up to stare at the sky. "It was a sight I'll never forget. That cold-hearted killer crying." He tilts his head forward to face Ren, "And this is a sight I'll never forget too." Compassionate brown eyes watch as the other boy weeps bitterly. His hands cover his face and his body shakes with each suppressed sob. Yoh politely waits with Ren until the smaller boy can control himself again.

"Go. Go to my brother."

Ren looks up at Yoh with shock. His mouth hangs open but nothing can come out. Yoh gives Ren a reassuring smile. Now his brown eyes are filled with emotion as he speaks. "Don't worry about us. We're your friends so someday they'll all understand." Yoh gets up so that the wind is freely blowing at him. "Ren."

"Because of you the hatred in my brother's heart has been blown away," the boy turns around so he is fully facing Ren. "And because his hatred was blown away, he learned to love. That's why you must go to him."

"Yoh…" Ren finally finds his voice. He stands up.

"Go," Yoh commands again.

The two boys' eyes are locked as visible tears are beginning to form in them. Feeling he won't be able to hold back those tears if he stood any longer, Ren activates his giant oversoul in one loud cry. As he elevates towards the sky with his spirit, Ren looks down at Yoh. He knows this may be the last time he will ever see that compassionate face, that's why droplets of tears are falling from those golden colored eyes.

"Thank you Yoh," Ren says those words before he knew he is out of Yoh's hearing range. He watches Yoh's mouth move to say something, but it comes out silent for he is already far into the sky. On his spirit, Ren moves forward, looking back till the very end until the tiny dot that is Yoh is finally out of sight.

Ren lands on the small farm. A long haired boy perks his head up from his knees at the sound. He blinks wide eyes as if not believing what he is seeing. "Hao," Ren smiles the most cheerful smile he has never had in years. There is no longer any restraint. Hao gets up, showing the traces of dried tears on his cheeks. They run to each other, sobbing, laughing, pure joy running through their bodies. They settle down after a long while and as they hold each other close, they look into each other's eyes and finally say in unison.

"Let's be together forever."

e

n

d

* * *

1) In the manga, team The Ren was supposed to face Funbari onsen before they get the chance to face Hoshigumi, but here I will make it the other way around, meaning Yoh wasn't defeated yet when Ren and Hao fought.

* * *

First, I want to congratulate you for reading to the end. Thank you very much for reading my fic. bows 

Oh, I just love Hao and Ren together. I think they look so pretty with each other. They also have similar personalities and they're both smart. I'll try anything to make them a couple! Even if what brought them together was something as silly as milk. But, this relationship they have in this fic is not really one of a couple. They just wanted to be in each other's company. Hmm…maybe time on that farm will bring them closer and closer until…goes into lovey-dovey fangirl mode

Anyways, this authoress happens to like milk very much. That's why it was possible for this fic to have a theme as weird as milk. I'd also like very much to see a real cow up close in person. But, alas, it's not possible for me since I live in a city. At least Ren will be able to fulfill my dream.


End file.
